1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable structure, and more particularly to an earphone cable structure.
2. Related Art
Currently, earphone cables are applied to many electronic products. For example, the earphone cables are used for answering an incoming call on a mobile phone, or are used for listening to a song on devices such as an ordinary music playing device.
The cables of an ordinary earphone are provided with a connection block (namely, controller), having a separation function. The cables at the upper side and the lower side of the connection block are formed into three transmission lines, namely, one primary line for connecting a plug end, and two branch lines for connecting earphone ends. However, the entire cross-sectional width of the primary line is generally larger than the cross-sectional width of the two branch lines, so that the total weight of the cables is high and the impedance is low. Furthermore, the two branch lines are machined and manufactured into two independent branch lines respectively, so that it is impossible to manufacture two connected branch lines through a machining process once for all to simplify the machining process.
Therefore, how to reduce the total weight of the earphone cables, increase the impedance, and meanwhile simplify the machining process is one of the problems to be solved urgently.